


Clarke and Bellamy Make a Porno

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, But Clarke likes when he's possessive, Clarke and Bellamy film porn together, Consensual Sex, Deep Throating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kink Fic, POV Clarke Griffin, Platonic Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Bellamy Blake, Roommates, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, amateur porn actors (I guess), and they were roommates!, maybe? - Freeform, some fluff?, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: “I woke up to the sight of my roommate’s lips around my...” Clarke froze as Bellamy’s voice reached her ears. He was reading the title of the last video she’d watched. Fuck, she’d been so tired, she thought he was on call tonight, instead of coming home. If she’d known, she would have at least closed her laptop or done research in her room, “Clarke, are you trying to tell me something?”“Ha-ha,” she said sarcastically, “it’s market research,” she tried, turning around to find Bellamy looking at her with a smirk on his face.or, the one where Clarke and Bellamy decide to start their own amateur porn channel.Because Clarke needs money, and what are friends for?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 45
Kudos: 199





	Clarke and Bellamy Make a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this for all y'all as a thank you to all of those who voted for me for Best Smut Writer, and who voted for "Surely You Must Know," for best Smut Wip. You guys are awesome. So, have some friends to lovers, platonic roommate smut! For now, it's a one-shot, but one day, there may be more... after my other writing commitments!

Clarke let out a sigh, as she pulled her headphones off and paused the video she’d been watching. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples and stretched her neck. Never in her life had she watched so much porn. 

She’d watched it to the point that it was no longer all that interesting. But that was how market research went, wasn’t it? 

Shaking her head, she got up to make herself more tea and a snack. She had no idea how she was going to pull off the scheme that Josie had suggested as an alternative means to pay her bills. After losing her dream job a few weeks ago, Clarke had gone through several emotions; depression, denial, anger. Luckily Bellamy had been there for her every step of the way. Even offering to pay next month's rent for her as she searched for a job. 

But his salary could only cover so much. And although he was a doctor, he was still starting out, and barely made anything at this point. Or at least Clarke had to assume that because he was still living with her, instead of being out on his own, in a fancy house or something. Regardless, Clarke was thankful Bellamy had stuck around. After Finn and Raven moved out, she’d really lucked out with Bellamy as a roommate. Who would have known she’d get so lucky on Craigslist? 

_“I woke up to the sight of my roommate’s lips around my cock..._ ” Clarke froze as Bellamy’s voice reached her ears. He was reading the title of the last video she’d watched. _Fuck,_ she’d been so tired, she thought he was on call tonight, instead of coming home. If she’d known, she would have at least closed her laptop or done research in her room, “Clarke, are you trying to tell me something?” 

_“Ha-ha_ ,” she said sarcastically, “it’s market research,” she tried, turning around to find Bellamy looking at her with a smirk on his face. 

“and what exactly are you planning to market?” he asked, letting out a laugh, “did you get a job designing toys?” 

“Not quite,” Clarke said, ducking her head as she avoided his gaze. Clarke could talk to Bellamy about almost anything- except sex. Maybe that was because Clarke had spent the better part of their entire friendship telling herself how stupid it would be for her to jump his bones, or, heaven forbid, fall in love with him. So, Clarke stayed away from any sex or relationship talk, just to stay on the safe side. 

“Then what are you doing?” 

“Comparing and contrasting the top-grossing amateur porn channels,” she said, matter-of-factly, as she set her tea and snack down, “and figuring out how the business works.” 

“and?” 

“Well, it seems that Point of View porn, or _“POV”,_ gets the most traction. That, or gangbang... and I’m just not into that, no offense to anyone who is.” 

Looking up, Clarke watched as Bellamy rolled up his sleeves and leaned against the countertop, “Go on,” he said, still looking confused. 

“It all seems to be from the male perspective, which means there may be a need in the market for some female point of view porn,” she said, “otherwise, it’s mostly taboo and fantasy slash roleplay. Steps, surprise sex, cheating, and roommates seem to be a popular trope.” 

Bellamy seemed to choke a little, as a blush sprouted under his bronze freckled skin, “yeah, I bet,” he said. 

“Are you familiar with the type of video, then?” 

“Well, I mean, I’ve watched one or two...” he said, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Oh!” Clarke said excitedly, “Because it seems that the guy films from his point of view, so it allows the person watching to feel as if they’re there. I was thinking I could do that, and just not show my face, because I don’t want a future employer to see-” 

“Wait, whoa. Back up,” he said, raising his hands, as if to stop the conversation, “you’re going to make and be in these videos, Clarke?” 

“Yeah, how else would I make money from it? I mean, I can make enough to have rent for a few months with just a few videos. I don’t see the problem, as long as I keep any identifying features out of the line of sight.” 

Looking stressed, Bellamy smoothed his hand over his face, and let out a long breath, “so, you’re going to do amateur porn?” 

“That’s the idea,” Clarke said slowly, why was he having a hard time understanding this? “Look, I won’t do it here if you don’t want-” 

“No, you should do it here. In your own place, with someone you know and trust. It's safest that way.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows, she hadn’t even considered safety, “good point. I can probably get away with a toy for a couple of videos,” she said, turning back to her computer and making a list regarding what she’d need. Glancing briefly at Bellamy, she saw that he was rather dazed. Feeling awkward, Clarke continued to chatter, “but I’ll still need someone to hold the camera... And well, _you know_.” 

At that, he gave Clarke a questioning look, as if to say, ‘ _no, I do not know...’”_

“ _Fuck me?_ ” she suggested, not registering how the words came out until he gave her another questioning look and pointed at himself. “I mean, I need someone to—in general—on camera. Not you.” 

“Not me?” he asked, folding his arms, “is there something wrong with me?” 

“No! I just meant you wouldn’t want to, right?” Clarke asked, wincing as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She wasn’t brave enough to look at him. Instead, she bit her lip and typed out a couple of ideas, “I can probably get someone like Cillian to do it, but that’ll cut into profits. I assume I’ll have to give him a cut.” 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t do the videos?” she huffed, “Bellamy if I don’t make some money soon, I’m going to be broke.” 

“No,” he said, sitting at the table next to her, “don’t get anyone else to do it. I’ll do it if you want me to.” 

“Are you serious?” Clarke asked, “you’re offering to do porn with me?” 

Raising his hands, he shrugged and chuckled, “I guess?” he offered, “if it’s what you want. I mean, anyone else would be unsafe, and I won’t tell anyone. Plus, my career will be fine, because no one will see anything but my dick, right?” 

“And your hands,” Clarke said, “you know if you spank me or something.” 

“Yeah, I guess there’s that,” Bellamy said, getting up and venturing to the fridge for a couple of beers. Clarke’s throat went dry, as she let her eyes roam over him. She rarely let herself appreciate how attractive Bellamy was. Because every time she did, she felt like this. Her body got all warm and her fingers itched to touch him, to get her mouth on him-- 

“Plus, I live here, too. I should pitch in,” he said, popping a beer open and handing it to her, thus interrupting her thoughts, “not that it would be a chore at all, you are pretty hot.” 

“Glad to know it won’t be torture,” Clarke chided him, trying her best not to appear as flustered as she felt, “you’re very fuckable, too, Bellamy.” 

She didn’t miss the sudden blush that accompanied his smile, although Bellamy did try to hide it by looking away shyly. With a little laugh, he met her gaze again, “you always know how to make my heart stutter, Clarke,” he said, softly tugging on a tendril of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun, before changing the subject. 

They made a date of it, sort of. 

After figuring out what camera they’d use, what they’d wear, and what sorts of things they were comfortable with doing or having done to them, they set a date. Clarke found that her nerves were almost too much by the time the day arrived. It was hard to meet his gaze that morning at breakfast knowing that by end of the night, he’d know what she looked like naked. And that after years of being best friends, they’d find out what it was like to fuck one another. 

Was it wrong that she wanted to both fast-forward and pause her life? 

They’d had to wait a couple of weeks to do it since Bellamy made a point to suggest they get tested for any STIs. Thankfully, Clarke was already on birth control, which meant there wouldn’t be anything between them. As it turned out, the porn community liked _‘cream pies,’_ which was fun for Bellamy to say, because Clarke apparently gave him a very humorous look (when she was cringing). It was okay though, she would just talk about _‘sounding’_ as retribution, which shut him up fast. 

So, there they were, sitting together on the couch eating Chinese and watching a movie, and all Clarke could do was stare at Bellamy’s hands. 

_They were huge._

“Care to share your thoughts with the class, Clarke?” 

Growing warm, she followed the length of his arms to find him looking at her with eyebrows raised and a little smile. 

“Is your cock huge?” she asked, making Bellamy choke on his food. 

After he took a drink a drink of beer, he laughed, “I’ve been told I’m well endowed. Why? I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.” 

“We don’t have to do this, Clarke,” he said, his voice full of warmth, “we can figure something else out, I can even pay your rent for a bit.” 

“No,” she shook her head, “I can’t let you do that.” 

“So, is that all you’re you nervous about?” 

“Um,” Clarke said, looking down and playing with a loose thread on her sweater, “if you’re too big, I may need...” 

“Lube?” 

Clarke let out a little laugh, why was it so hard to talk about this? Why was she so nervous? 

“Well, possibly that. But I meant I might need to get... _worked up_. Before you get going.” 

“Oh,” Bellamy said, understanding dawning, “Of course, I was planning on foreplay.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. I mean, I can’t hold a camera while we make out, or when I go down on you. But there are some things that don’t need to be shared.” 

Clarke’s heart skipped as Bellamy gave her a small smile, and a good-natured shove before he went back to watching the movie. 

“Oh, okay,” she breathed, turning back to the movie. Part of her wondered if meant anything, the fact that somethings didn’t need to be shared. But then the idea of Bellamy’s face between her thighs made something warm and delicious unfurl in her belly. As she imagined him using those beautiful hands on her, she began to squirm. Apparently, they wouldn’t need to fool around that much, seeing as Clarke was already getting wet just from his words. 

“You okay?” he asked, setting his food down and looking at Clarke as she tried and failed to hide the fact that he’d ignited something in her. With a knowing smirk, Bellamy laughed lightly, “that really did it for ya? Just talking about going down on you?” 

“Sorry, I haven’t gotten any in a while,” she explained, pulling off her sweatshirt. It was getting far too hot under there. As Bellamy’s eyes settled on her chest, he went silent. 

It took a moment for Clarke to remember that she’d only worn a sheer baby blue bra, and now, her tits were practically on full display. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Bellamy breathed out slowly, as if in awe. His dazed expression didn’t last long before he locked eyes with Clarke, “are we starting now, then?” 

Somehow his words sounded like more of a suggestion than a question, but Clarke wasn’t slow to accommodate. 

“Yeah,” she said, “let me just get the camera ready, so it's close by.” 

Bellamy nodded and began to take his own sweater off while Clarke grabbed the camera. When she got back, he was down to his boxers and damn, it was quite a sight. All bronze skin and hard muscle. Flustered, Clarke set the camera on the coffee table, “okay, that’s on standby,” she said. 

“Good,” Bellamy said, giving her a smile from his spot on the couch. Then he crooked his finger and invited her over, “c ’mere.” 

Clarke nodded, as she walked to the couch, pausing briefly before him to shimmy out of her shorts. She watched as Bellamy’s eyes surveyed her body: from her face, down to her tits, and finally settling on her neatly trimmed pussy. When he offered his hand, he accepted, and climbed onto his lap. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, his tone almost reverent. 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered, letting her hands migrate to his curls. She was keenly aware of his hands lingering politely on her waist, and the burning of his skin against her breasts and forearms. Without thinking Clarke pressed herself against him fully, hugging him close to her. When Bellamy’s strong arms reciprocated, she felt her stomach flutter. While her cheek rested on his shoulder, she felt his face settle against the sensitive skin of her neck. 

Slowly, his hands roamed over her back, pressing her even closer. Enjoying the feel of him against her, Clarke let out a sigh. 

“Everything okay?” he asked, his voice sounding deeper, somehow more gruff than usual. 

“ _Mhmm_ ,” Clarke hummed, “Is this weird?” 

“Not to me,” he said, his voice sounding soft as he dipped down and kissed her shoulder lightly. Then he murmured, “but I like hot, mostly naked women, _so..._ ” 

Clarke let out a little laugh but found herself breathless as Bellamy started kissing up the slope of her neck. His lips didn’t need to do much before they were setting her skin aflame. After he began to elicit moans from her, he lifted her face to look at him. Instead of kissing her on the lips, though, he mirrored the same movement on the opposite side. 

As he kissed her sensitive neck, Clarke moved her hips against him, and found his cock already half-hard against her. She slid herself against him with a little more force, and Bellamy let out a groan. 

“Are you _trying_ to torture me?” he asked softly, smiling against her skin. 

Instead of giving him an answer, Clarke took his face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth. His response was almost immediate, and it didn’t take long before they were making out properly. Soon, she had her arms around his broad shoulders, while Bellamy let his hands press against the small of her back, guiding her hips against him. 

There was hardly any space between them as they got lost in one another; their tongues twisting as their hands seemed to just know where to go. 

_“So fuckin’ sexy,”_ Bellamy murmured, as his lips were intent on torturing the underside of her jaw, “Can I play with your tits?” 

“ _Mhmm_ _,_ ” she more so moaned than murmured, but Bellamy got the idea. After he trailed his lips down her chest, she opened her eyes to find his tongue swiping against her aroused nipple. Without regard for the lingerie she was wearing, Bellamy licked, lightly bit, and sucked on her sensitive peak. 

“ _Oh,_ ” she moaned, her center now feeling truly wet and sensitive as she dragged herself against him. They hadn’t even done much, but she already wanted, _no needed,_ him inside her, “Fuck me, Bellamy,” she demanded. 

“Already?” he asked, the warmth of his lips grazing her other tit, “you don’t even want my mouth first?” 

“Another time, please _?”_

“As you wish,” he said, first adjusting himself, and then pulling her panties aside. Feigning surprise, he teased her, “damn it, Clarke. Who knew you’d get so wet for me?” 

“ _Shut up_ ,” she snapped, trying and failing to verbally wipe off that cocky smirk, but then Bellamy was running his cock up to her clit and back to her entrance, and she lost her train of thought. 

“You were saying?” he asked, all tongue and cheek, as he pressed himself into her. But then the smile was gone, instead replaced by Bellamy closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. 

Although she hadn’t had sex in a while, it seemed that her body was eager for him. It didn’t even hurt as he bottomed out (and yes, he was well-endowed).

It felt electric, delicious, natural.

Biting her lip, Clarke adjusted herself on his lap, enjoying the way it made Bellamy groan in pleasure. All the while, her movements produced a deep red blush on his chest. 

With her hands on his shoulders, she began to ride him. When the shock wore off, Bellamy grasped her hips fiercely, and took over directing her movements. Much to her surprise, Clarke loved it. It felt possessive, as if she were really his. And god, she wanted to be his. 

Shaking her head, she banished the thought. 

This was business, _just business_. 

Bellamy set an easy pace, and they got a feel for one another. She enjoyed making him gasp when she swirled her hips, and she loved how it felt when he smacked her ass or cupped her tits and then tweaked her nipples. His hands were perfect for her, and it made her wonder what other videos they could make starring those hands. 

“Want me to start filming?” he asked, his breath coming out heavy, as he read her thoughts. 

“Not yet,” she said, biting her lip. She was so caught up in the pleasure of it that she couldn’t stop herself, “after I come.” 

Bellamy chuckled darkly, “alright then, baby. I’ll make you come.” 

A moment later, he was pulling her as he moved to lay the couch. As he laid flat on his back, he gave her a devilish grin. 

“Hold onto something,” he suggested, before he snapped his hips back and forth and hit a spot so deep and perfect that it nearly knocked the wind out of Clarke. 

As she scrambled for purchase, he grabbed one of her hands and began to drill into her over and over until all she felt was Bellamy filling her, pounding against her body, and pulling all sorts of new noises out of her. Clutching his hand and the back of the couch, she let him rail her.

Eventually, he was winding her up, tighter and tighter-- until he made her fall apart, her body clenching hard around his cock. Her noises were somewhere between laughter and moans, but she didn’t care, she’d never felt so _good_. 

“Perfect,” he said as Clarke opened her eyes to find Bellamy staring up at her in adoration. Swallowing thickly, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. He indulged her for a minute, before pulling back and placing a kiss on her forehead. Then, he reached for the camera, “okay, Starlet,” Bellamy said, “time for action.” 

Hiding behind her hair, Clarke slipped off Bellamy’s cock and positioned herself along his legs, in order to suck him off. She made good use of her hands, lips, and hair to keep her face hidden. Bellamy had said earlier that they could edit out her beauty mark, although he also said it would look sexier with it. As she felt his cock bump the back of her throat, she couldn't stop thinking about all the dirty things he might do to her with it. 

“That’s right,” he said, threading his free hand through her hair. Without warning, he pushed her face down, making his cock go down her throat. Moments later, he pulled it back up, “I love how you take my cock in your pretty mouth, baby.” 

He repeated the movement, pressing her face into his hips and pulling it back again, only to plunge back in. He continued until she was moaning around him, and dragging her cunt hungrily against his leg.

Then, he pulled her mouth away entirely, and Clarke noticed the trails of saliva that still connected them. Just the sight made her blush with arousal.

Why was the idea of him using her mouth however he wanted to so hot? 

“Wipe your mouth off. Get ready to take my cock,” he directed. His stern voice had Clarke’s pussy fluttering with excitement, and she watched as he stared at the camera screen and held his cock up for her, “alright, go slow,” he said following her with the camera as her body took all of him in again. 

It shouldn’t have been a turn on, fucking him in front of a camera. But for whatever reason, that was the case. Leaning back, she gripped his thighs and moved so that her pussy and his cock were on full display. 

“Damn,” Bellamy said, his breath coming out in huffs. Clarke let out a long moan as she leaned forward and dug her nails into his chest. With a smirk, Bellamy pulled her bra down and watched as her tits spilled out. Tweaking her nipple, he pounded into her, “you’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You're such a dirty girl.” 

In response, she threw her head back again and shifted her hips back and forth, as if to say ‘yes’ with her hips. Apparently, the unexpected movement was too much for him, because Bellamy let out a groan and then Clarke felt his hot cum spilling against her skin. Improvising, she slid back and licked it off him, showing off her tongue for the camera.

Usually, Clarke wasn’t that into giving head or tasting cum, but Bellamy’s wasn’t bad. And she couldn’t deny that the thought of having him in her mouth, and down her throat, did things to her. 

After she swallowed down the last of his seed, Bellamy flicked the camera screen shut and let his head fall back on the couch, “ _fuck, Clarke_ ,” he groaned.

“You okay?” she asked, getting her sweatshirt back on. 

“Yeah,” he said, looking up at her with a lazy smile, “You?” 

Clarke nodded, “oh, and _baby?_ ” 

Bellamy let out a little laugh, “I couldn’t _not_ say anything... and I was so close to saying your name more than once. I needed something.” 

“Okay,” Clarke nodded, as she fixed her hair behind her ears, “I liked it.” 

“Good,” he said, sitting up and pulling her over by the hem of her sweater. Clarke couldn’t help but close her eyes as his large hands rested on her thighs, and his thumbs swiped against her skin lazily, “because I like that I get to know who the gorgeous woman behind the camera is. And I like that only I get to see her face when she comes.” 

_For a moment, Clarke had to wonder if this wasn't just business for him, after all?_


End file.
